


[Podfic] what you want to be

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "what you want to be" by bookhobbitRead for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020 "In Their Shoes" for flowersforgravesAuthor's original summary:You're Conina, daughter of Cohen, and you can do anything.
Relationships: Conina & Nijel the Destroyer, Conina/Herrena the Henna-Haired Harridan
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] what you want to be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what you want to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549098) by [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit). 



  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:10
  * **File Size:** 5 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1qCGYgXTEtrGwvEpbdKHD_-4VlK7KOq6F/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_what you want to be_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549098)
  * **Author:** [bookhobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookhobbit/pseuds/bookhobbit)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
